Ensemble pour toujours
by LittleStar78
Summary: Cette histoire se passe après la capture de The Void. Sakura et Lionel ne se sont jamais revus, mais ce sont avoués leur amour. Tous les amis de Sakura ont maintenant 17 ans comme elle.


**Coucou à tous, c'est mon premier one, dc soyez indulgent, je l'avais écrit bien avant mon fic ; je pense que ce one n'est pas parfait mais il va y avoir une suite, pas tout de suite car j'ai beaucoup de travail, et oui le travail passavant CCS (mais qu'est ce qui me prends d'écrire ça, ah oui c'est vrai j'ai des notes à remonter!)**

**Bonne lecture**

_Les passages en italique sont les impressions perso des personnages qui parlent_.

**Ensemble pour toujours**

Cette histoire se passe après la capture de The Void. Sakura et Lionel ne se sont jamais revus, mais ce sont avoués leur amour. Tous les amis de Sakura ont maintenant 17 ans comme elle.

Sakura a les cheveux longs, elle a bien grandie, et est très populaire au lycée. Tyffanie reste toujours sa meilleure amie, bien que celle-ci passe beaucoup de temps avec son chéri, Anthony, qui est revenu définitivement au Japon.

Sakura aime toujours autant Lionel mais a très peu de nouvelles de lui, cependant il devrait revenir ds les jours prochains.

Sakura se regarda ds la glace de sa chambre. Décidément rien n'allait aujourd'hui :

Pr commencer elle avait fait griller son déjeuner, Kéro avait manger tout le gâteau prévu pr elle et Tyff au cas où elle aurait le tps de passer, et pr finir Thomas avait appelé Sakura « petit monstre » au téléphone, ce qui l'avait mise hors d'elle.

Ayant finit de s'observer ds la glace, elle commença à s'habiller : jupe noire, assez courte, petit cache-cœur rouge, des bottes noires à talon, elle attacha ses cheveux en tresse nouant des rubans en velours rouge dedans ; elle avait décider de bien s'habiller pr sortir en ville (bien qu'elle n'est personne à voir)

Son regard tomba sur une photo posée sur sa table de nuit ; elle l'observa longtemps, et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux : Lionel et elle se tenaient la main en se souriant mutuellement ; cette photo avait été prise avant que Lionel reparte en Chine.

Kéro, arriva soudainement ds a chambre et hurla :

Sakura j'ai faim ! (puis plus doucement), tu penses toujours au morveux ?

Oh Kéro, comme il me manque, et puis….. C'EST PAS UN MORVEUX !

Dsl je sais pitchoune que tu l'aimes, ne t'inquiète pas il reviendra et vous vous retrouverez.

Merci kero, c'est gentil ce que tu dis là, il m'a dit qu'il revenait ds les prochains jours, mais je ne sais pas quand… et….

Soudain la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée sonna, sakura se demanda bien qui pouvait arriver chez elle à 8h du matin ( ? )

Elle descendit en vitesse pendant que kéro partait se cacher ds la chambre de Thomas.

Sakura ouvrit la porte et crue rêver ; _non c'est pas possible je rêve_

L…Lionel ?

Bonjour Sakura dit-il ac sa voix douce et profonde, _qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne , j'espère qu'elle n'a pas de copain, ahhhhhh je l'aime ! _()

Qu'est ce que tu fais là, enfin je veux dire… , (elle lui sauta au cou), je suis tellement contente de te voir !

Sakura se mit à pleurer contre Lionel qui le pauvre, devenait rouge écrevisse … il la serra contre lui encore plus fort quand il sentit qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou.

Il se détacha d'elle au bout d'un long moment et regarda les lèvres si désirable de sakura, il n'avait qu'une idée, c'était de l'embrasser longuement pr lui prouver tout son amour.

Sakura s'aperçu du comportement de lionel, et eut elle aussi, envie de l'embrasser.

Tout doucement elle approcha sa bouche de la sienne et un baiser naquit, ils y donnèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient pr se dire « je t'aime ». Malheuresement pr nos 2 tourtereaux kéro arriva et vint interrompre ce doux moment.

Ehhhhhhhhh mais c'est dégoûtant de vous baver ds la bouche (pas très romantique le kéro), grrrrrr le morveux est revenu, chouette sakura va être contente et elle fera des gâteaux à longueur de journée

sakura: -(Très fort) Dis dc kéro on est là je te signale qu'on est là devant toi, alors soit gentil arrête de parler de nous à la 3è personne, et non je ne te ferais pas de gâteaux particuliers, vu que tu grossis bcp ces derniers tps, et pr finir lionel n'est pas un morveux.

Pendant tout ce tps lionel était rester bouche-bée devant l'énervement de sakura, et la trouva encore plus belle que d'habitude (question de goût, perso sakura est mieux quand elle ne s'énerve pas). Lionel était tout surpris de cet accueil, un peu précipité, mais ne regrettait pas son baiser ac sak.

euh.. sakura…. Je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller alors je pensais…

mais tu vas venir à la maison, il est pas question que tu dormes ds un hôtel, tu vas dormir ds ma chambre, (puis se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit), enfin on verra bien où tu dormiras…. (ac une goutte style manga)

merci beaucoup, mais je vais sûrement dérangé…

ne t'inquiète pas, papa ne rentre pas avant 2 semaines et Thomas a son appart maintenant, alors pas de probl. Kéro tu veux bien nous laisser en aller chez Tyff, pr lui dire que lionel est rentré et qu'on la verra demain. Si tu veux tu peux dormir chez elle.

Se rendant compte que sakura voulais être seule ac lionel kéro approuva et partit en flèche en criant : -je veux des gâteauxxxxx !

Sakura et lionel éclatèrent de rire avant de redevenir sérieux et se regarder encore puis sakura se rendit compte qu'ils étaient toujours ds l'entrée dps tout à l'heure, ils rentrèrent et allèrent ds la chambre de saki.

dis lionel tu es revenu pr quoi ?

sakura je suis revenu pr toi, je t'aime tellement, je ne voulais pas être séparé de toi encore plus lgt ; j'avais des affaires à régler en chine, mais là c'est définitif, je reste au japon.

(en colère) Des affaires qui te prennent 4 ans , tu sais ce que j'ai enduré pdt ces 4 dernière année. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de pleurer simplement à l'évocation de ton nom, je pensais sans arrêt à toi, et j'espérais chacune de tes rares lettres, ds lesquelles tu me dirais peut-être « je rentre, et je t'aime », mais non, rien de cela !

Sakura je suis vraiment dsl, je sais que j'aurais du te donner des nouvelles plus souvent, pardonnes moi !

C'est bon je pense que ça devait être important pr que tu restes là-bas

Pendant qu'elle disait cela lionel s'était rapproche d'elle et finit par la prendre dans se bras, et la serra contre lui. Sakura se laissa faire, le regarda et ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, cette fois-ci plus lgt car kéro n'était pas ds les parages.

Comme il était 22h ils décidèrent de dormir, lionel amorça une sortir pr aller ds la chambre de Thomas pr dormir, mais sakura le retint et lui dit

stp restes, je ne t'ai pas eu près de moi dps trop lgt, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes

ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me changer et je reviens. (Il lui baisa le front) je t'aime

moi aussi je t'aime lionel

sur ce lionel sorti se changer. Sakura commença à danser ds la chambre, tellement elle était heureuse de le retrouver, et qu'il ne l'ai pas oublié _moi aussi je t'aime, j'aimerais tellement qu'on aille plus loin tous les 2._

Lionel revient et trouva sakura déjà ds son lit. Il la regarda ac embarras, ne sachant que faire. Elle le regarda et lui fit signe de venir ds le lit. Lionel s'approcha et rentra ds le lit, aussitôt sakura se blottit contre lui ; automatiquement il rougit, puis la serra contre lui et l'embrassa « je t'aime ».

Le lendemain matin, lionel se réveilla avant sakura, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, car sakura se levait tjr en retard. Il l'observa pendant un long moment, se disant qu'elle était très belle, et qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir près de lui. Sakura commença à se réveiller, elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur lionel qui l'observait ; elle lui sourit et dit :

bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?

bonjour à toi aussi, j'ai bien dormi car tu étais dans mes bras

Sakura à cette remarque rougit, lionel rigola, et se pencha pr l'embrasser, il effleura ses lèvres de peur qu'elle le rejette, mais sakura prit les devant et l'embrassa franchement et profondément. Bien qu'elle ait apprécié le baiser, elle n'était pas satisfaite, elle voulait plus, et ce plus se traduit par le regard fiévreux qu'elle lui lança. Lionel s'étonna mais ne dit rien, il ne voulait rien brusquer entre eux, mais il avait bien vu que sakura désirait plus que des baisers, il se dit que ce soir peut-être…. Il secoua vivement la tête pr chasser cette idée, mais cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire… Sakura le vit agiter sa tête et se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait :

Lionel ? est ce que ça va ?

Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, mais bien que l'idée de passer la journée ac toi ne me dérange pas car tu es en nuisette, j'ai faim

A cette remarque, sakura vira rouge fluo, puis se ressaisit et se dit que c'était stupide car l'instant précédent elle espérait plus entre eux…

dis donc tu deviens pervers ac l'age, mais je comprend que tu aies faim car moi aussi. Aller debout, on y va, et de toute façon il faut qu'on passe chez Tyffanie qui doit être en train de souffrir, car connaissant kéro, il ne la lâchera pas, tant qu'il n'aura pas eu à manger.

au fait, anthony est ac Tyffanie ? je les ai aperçu de loin hier soir en venant chez toi.

oui en effet, et bien que j'apprécie énormément Anthony (lionel devint tout jaloux à cette remarque), tyff passe plus de temps ac anthony qu'avec moi, mais j'ai bien l'intention de me venger, car maintenant tu es là, et rien ne pourra nous séparer, et je veux profiter de toi à fond !

Lionel fut surpris de la réaction de sakura. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que sakura s'entendait merveilleusement bien ac tyffanie

mais sakura, tyffanie est ta meilleure amie, et tu m'avais dit ds une lettre que ça ne te dérangeait pas qu'elle soit ac anthony

oui bien sur, ça ne me dérange pas, mais bon… parfois j'ai des pointes de jalousie. Ohlalal, il faut qu'on se lève, on parle, on parle, mais on n'avance pas.

Il se levèrent, se douchèrent… ; et arrivèrent vers 11h chez tyffanie.

Sakura, lionel, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ensemble. Le couple de chasseur de carte de nouveau réuni et cette fois, pas à cause de la magie. (elle sort sa caméra), faites comme si j'étais pas là…

Euh bonjour à toi aussi tyff mais tu veux pas arrêter de filmer, tu me met mal à l'aise

Ohhhh, dit-elle déçue, mais ahhhahaha, j'ai des nouvelles tenues pr toi !

A ces mots, sakura tomba par terre, pendant qu'une goutte style manga glissait sur lionel.

L'après-midi se déroula ac l'essayage de tenues pr sakura. Lionel lui était sorti se promener, et avait croiser anthony ds la rue qui évitait la folie mode de tyffanie, lionel approuva vivement. Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble et se rendirent chez tyffanie le soir pr dîner.

Sakura : - je suis impressionnée ! Tyff, pr une fois tu ne m'as pas faits des tenues trop extravagantes. Elles sont superbes. Lionel, regarde, cette tenue te plait ?

sakura je ne te connaissais pas si coquette mais

Il fut interrompue par anthony : - elle te vas à ravir, tu es superbe

Lionel, tout rouge : - ehhh mais c'est MA copine, sakura il m'a oté les mots de la bouche, tu es ….. Splendide !.

A ces mots, sakura rougit, mais elle était heureuse que ça lui plaise.

Ils dînèrent tous ensemble, ds une ambiance détendue et joyeuse. Puis vers 22h, sakura et lionel rentrèrent chez sakura ; par chance pr eux () kéro choisit de rester chez tyffanie et anthony, car celui-ci dps 1 semaine, habitait ac tyff.

Sur le chemin du retour :

je suis vraiment content d'avoir revu tyffanie et anthony, ça faisait lgt, bien que j'ai correspondu ac tyffanie

vraiment ? s'étonna sakura. Et …. Tu lui disais quoi ?

oh pas grand-chose…, des bricoles..,

Mais il paraissait très mal à l'aise dps qu'il avait abordé le sujet. Sakura le remarqua et se posa plein de question.

tu lui racontais quoi ? stp lionel dis moi

pr être franc… je lui demandais si tu avais quelqu'un et si tu m'aimais tjr

Sakura fut très surprise, elle ne se doutait pas que lionel avait posé ces questions à tyffanie.

et alors ? tu as appris que je n'avais personne ; lionel je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir posé des questions à tyffanie, mais à l'avenir adresse toi directement à moi, ça ira plus vite. Mais je suis flattée que tu aies pensé à moi, et que tu étais…. jaloux !

il ne se passa pas un jour sans que je pense à toi, tu étais en quelque sorte ma raison de vivre

ohhhh lionel !

Lionel et sakura s'étaient rapprochés pdt cet échange de parole. Leur nez se touchait presque et lionel demanda :

tu permets que je t'embrasse ? Avec une manière très mignonne et faisant des yeux qui firent fondre sakura.

bien sur tu n'as même pas besoin de le demander

Sur ce, ils s'embrassèrent ds la rue pendant Très lgt. Soudain il se mit à pleuvoir, ils rentrèrent en courant ds la maison de sakura.

Ils se séchèrent puis sakura prépara un petit truc à manger. Lionel entra ds la cuisine et s'approcha doucement de sakura et l'enlaça par derrière en lui faisant des bisous ds le cou en remontant vers sa bouche; elle se laissa faire, se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement puis fougueusement.

Ils échangèrent un regard fiévreux, tandis que lionel baladait ses mains le long du corps de sakura. Il défit la tablier et la regarda pr savoir si elle pensait à la même chose que lui ; en voyant son expression et les gestes que sakura commençait à faire (elle avait passé ses mains sous sa chemise et caressait son torse super bien musclé (), il vit bien qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Lionel se pencha vers sakura, l'embrassa, et la prit ds ses bras comme une mariée et l'emporta ds sa chambre (celle de sakura). Il la posa ds la chambre et ils entreprirent de s'enlever mutuellement leurs chemise. Sakura rougit en voyant le regard de lionel se posé sur elle alors qu'elle n'avait plus que son soutien-gorge et sa culotte. Lionel la vit rougir, et la regarda ac un regard très doux, et l'embrassa tendrement pr la rassurer. Sakura, une fois rassurer embrassa le torse de lionel et enleva son pantalon en hésitant. Lionel la releva, et la porta jusqu'au lit où ils s'allongèrent. Lionel enleva les derniers vêtement de sakura, et elle fit de même ac lui. Ça y est, ils étaient nus, et se regardaient ac tendresse. Il la pénétra doucement de peur de lui faire mal, sakura gémit, et embrassa lionel pr l'encourager à continuer ; lionel lui demanda

je te fais mal ?

Sakura hocha la tête de droite à gauche pr lui dire non, et passa ses mains ds les cheveux de son chéri. Ils s'endormirent au petit matin, épuisés mais heureux d'avoir franchi un cap ensemble, et sentant que leur amour les porterais et qu'ils seraient ensemble pr toujours.

Le lendemain, une fois n'est pas coutume sakura se réveilla avant lionel, et le regarda amoureusement, en se disant qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Pr le réveiller elle l'embrassa.

mon amour, réveille toi

mmmmm, oui, oui

Enfin après 10 bonne minutes où sakura avait embrasser lionel (pas tt ce tps quand même, elle fait pas un concours d'apnée) il se réveilla et embrassa à son tour sakura.

Lionel - tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

bien sur, c'était merveilleux, merci

moi pareil, si tu savait comment je t'aime, d'ailleurs…. (il se lève et cherche un truc ds son sac) ferme les yeux

Sakura s'exécuta en demandant ce qu'il faisait, bien sur lionel ne répondit rien. Il s'agenouilla (vous avez pas une idée ?)

Sakura Gautier je voudrais te demander ta main. Je t'aime dps longtemps d'un amour fort et sincère, et je souhaite vire à tes côtés pr le reste de ma vie. Avoir des enfants ac toi, passer des moments de bonheur ac toi.

Sakura était toute surprise, puis fit un immense sourire et dit

bien sur, que je veux t'épouser ! je t'aime tellement, et je veux être la mère de tes enfants, d'ailleurs on est bien partis

Lionel passa la bague au doit de sakura. La bague était faite ac un diamant rose, joli et discret, ac autour des petits diamants blanc, comme une marguerite ; ils s'embrassèrent et passèrent le reste de la journée au lit.

_1 mois après_

Sakura et lionel sont chez lionel et sakura fait la cuisine

Soudain sakura s'évanouit, lionel l'emmena en vitesse à l'hôpital et attendit comme un lion en cage les résultats des examens. Le médecin arriva :

ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre fiancée vous attends ds sa chambre. Et félicitation !

Lionel ne comprenait rien du tout, il alla trouver sakura

ma chérie, dis moi. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? tu es malade ?

ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime tellement, je t'aime, je t'aime…..

dis moi, tu m'inquiètes. Pourquoi le médecin m'a dit félicitation ?

ferme les yeux

Sakura prit la main de lionel et la posa sur son ventre. Lionel ouvrit les yeux, et comprit tout d'un coup. Il sourit puis laissa éclater sa joie en embrasant la future maman.

comment sait tu déjà que tu es enceinte ?

ça doit être du à ma magie, ça accélérer le processus. Quoique qu'il en soit, j'aurais une grossesse normale de 9 mois.

Je suis si heureux, tu ne peux pas savoir.

Lionel et sakura rentrèrent chez eux, appelèrent leurs familles respectives pr leur annoncer les 2 bonnes nouvelles, et attendirent ds le bonheur la venue de leur bébé.

_A SUIVRE_

**Voila la première partie de mon one-shot. C'était mon tout premier. La fin est un peu rapide mais comme je voulais faire un one en 2 partie c'était plus simple pr moi **

**Je voudrais remercier sakionelle, lorine, et Emeline, MISSGLITTER pr leurs encouragements.**

**Gros bisoussss**

**Little star**

**Vous pouvez m'envoyez vos commentaires positifs ou négatifs, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer : please**


End file.
